renopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bedroom Maintenance
Keeping your bedroom in tiptop condition is ideal. The bedroom is a private sanctuary where you enter your state of rest at the end of the day. It is the first thing you see when you open your eyes in the morning. You would want it to look its best and it does not have to be a laborious process Good Airing Does anyone open windows these days? It is advisable to open bedroom windows, and all other house windows for that matter, each morning to air stuffy rooms, pull back bedding at the same time to give beds a pretty good airing, too. Gusty breezes will freshen up rooms, chasing out any toxins, drying dampness in the atmosphere and remove from beddings the moisture that inevitably gathers while we are sleeping ( fact: we lose a pint of moisture every night). It additionally helps to keep awful pests at bay - there's nothing that microscopic creatures like more than damp, dark nooks and crannies wherein to feast and breed. These age-old rites are not so convenient to assert these days when open windows are more likely to allow in sneaky burglars than fragrant breezes, but a bit of ventilation is always better than nothing at all. Even when schedule is tight in the morning, have the time to open the windows and pull back bedding while you're starting to ready for the day ahead. Just half an hour of fresh air passing around your bedroom would make a difference. Turn back duvets, bedding and blankets each morning so that dampness will have a chance to evaporate from the bed. Preferably you ought to leave the bed to air the whole day, but coming home to an unmade bed isn't an elating experience, so if you choose make the bed and tidy up just prior to leaving for work. On weekends, when time may not be such a premium, leave the windows open all morning and strip the bed as well so that the matress is given a good airing, too. Get into the habit of practicing this every week when you are changing the bedding. Remove Thing that No Longer Using You will be able to have more space inside your bedroom if you can take out some of your old stuff. Surely, you have some of your stuff from school or the past few years which you haven't been using for a long time. Also look inside your closet. If you have clothes which you haven't used for a year, chances are you will not have a chance to use them anymore. Most individuals are also fond of storing books inside the bedroom. Look for another room in your house that you can place these books in. You can keep them displayed or you may place them inside boxes. You can collect all these items and throw them out or donate them to charity. Or if there are some which are too important for you to just throw into the garbage, you may consider storing them in your garage. Do Regular Cleaning If you are afraid of the amount of work that you need to do when you have to clean your bedroom, just think that you might only have to face it one time. Afterwards, you have to make an effort to clean your bedroom at regular times with short intervals in between. If you are able to do regular cleaning, you will only need to work on a few things. Every week, this task won't take you more than 30 minutes to complete. You can sweep swiftly with a broom. Or you may do a more thorough cleaning with the use of a vacuum cleaner. Make sure that you cover hard to reach areas like corners of the room. Look Under the Bed You also have to look under your bed. When you have a platform bed, you will need to go under it to clean it and remove dust. Sometimes, you might have stored something underneath your bed. These things might be collecting dust. You have to take them out and place them in another place if you wish to have an organized bedroom. Avoid Accidents When you are walking into your bedroom, you need to be able to get to the other end without meeting obstacles in the form of your bed or other furniture. You have to make sure that there is enough space left for you to avoid accidents while walking inside your room in the middle of the dark night. This will not only apply to furniture items but also to small bedroom accessories and items which might be lying somewhere in your bedroom floor. Leave room for storage for specific things inside your bedroom. You have to place them back to their original positions to ensure that your room is kept organized.